maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Special Operations 52 - Heroes or Villains/Dialogues
Mission 1 Mission Start Deploy 1 Screen Text What is wrong with the heroes and why are they working with these street thugs? We have captured one of the thugs; get Enchantress to seduce him and find out who hired them. Start Complete Deploy 2 Screen Text Whoever is behind this must be serious, sending out three Hulks in one go. Maybe the Hulk is around. Constrictor once stood up to him, maybe he can do it again? Deploy 3 Screen Text Street Thugs have been seen moving in and out of this place. We need a good stealthy person to get into this heavily guarded location and check it out. Deploy 4 Screen Text We can’t seem to find Spider-Man anywhere. Who better to send hunting for the web crawler than Kraven the Hunter? Start Complete Heroic Battle Start Complete Mini Boss - Red Hulk, Red She-Hulk & A-Bomb Reveal Start Complete Mini Boss - Spider-Gwen, Spider-Girl & Amazing Spider-Woman Reveal Start Complete Mini Boss - Spider-Man 2099, Ultimate Spider-Man & Spider-Man Noir Reveal Start Complete Boss - Spider-Man/Hulk Reveal Start Complete Mission Complete Mission 2 Mission Start Deploy 1 Screen Text Beast is using this place, probably as a makeshift lab. Send Toad to sneak in and see if he’s making anything that could be dangerous. Deploy 2 Screen Text Sunfire has set this complex on fire. Blizzard should be able to freeze the flames. Start Complete Deploy 3 Screen Text Deadpool is going after some civilians. He’s multi-talented, yes, but someone with a photographic memory should be able to be on par with him. Start Complete Deploy 4 Screen Text Angel has just dropped a civilian from the air. Songbird should be able to fly there fast enough to save him. Heroic Battle Start Complete Mini Boss - Kitty Pryde, Colossus & Magik Reveal Start Complete Mini Boss - Scarlet Witch & Quicksilver Reveal Start Complete Mini Boss - Emma Frost, Stepford Cuckoos & Psylocke Reveal Start Complete Boss - Cyclops & Phoenix Reveal Start Complete Mission Complete Mission 3 Mission Start Deploy 1 Screen Text Some thugs have hijacked an armored vehicle and are wreaking havoc in it. Beetle is close and she has just the answer to the problem. Start Complete Deploy 2 Screen Text This store of people has been taken hostage. Time to let Sabretooth loose then, but make it clear to him, he’s not to touch the civilians. Start Complete Deploy 3 Screen Text Satana is a princess of sorts in the infernal realms. Perhaps she could get the Demons to either switch their allegiance or get rid of them altogether. Start Complete Deploy 4 Screen Text Letting the Destroyer run amok could be dangerous. We need someone to keep it under control. Loki is Asgardian so he should be able to keep a hold of it. Heroic Battle Start Complete Mini Boss - Doctor Voodoo & Dr. Strange Reveal Start Complete Mini Boss - Ghost Rider & Elsa Bloodstone Reveal Start Complete Mini Boss - Blade & Moon Knight Reveal Start Complete Mini Boss - Hercules & Ares Reveal Start Complete Boss - Punisher & White Tiger Reveal Start Complete Mission Complete Mission 4 Mission Start Deploy 1 Screen Text Some escaped prisoners are on the roof of this building, too far for us to hit them, maybe except for Boomerang. Deploy 2 Screen Text This control room is unmanned and Fixer says he might be able to restore the systems from here. Let him work his magic. It may just make our work a lot easier. Start Complete Deploy 3 Screen Text There is a room full of prisoners holding some guards as hostages. Morbius has allowed for himself to lose control for a while so that we can save the guards. Start Complete Deploy 4 Screen Text Word is that a symbiote is loose around the prison. They are weak against Sonic attacks, so let’s send the Shocker to deal with it. Deploy 5 Screen Text A wall just caved in here on some guards, trapping them. Hyperion is near and strong enough to clear the rubble and free the guards. Heroic Battle Start Complete Mini Boss - Ms. Marvel, Spider-Woman & Kamala Khan Reveal Start Complete Mini Boss - Falcon & Quake Reveal Start Complete Mini Boss - Mockingbird, Hawkeye & Black Widow Reveal Start Complete Mini Boss - Rescue & War Machine Reveal Start Complete Mini Boss - Rocket Raccoon & Groot Reveal Start Complete Boss - Captain America & Iron Man Reveal Start Complete Epic Boss - Arcade, M.O.D.O.K & Green Goblin Reveal Start Complete Mission Complete Category:Special Operations Dialogues